transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotwire (TF2017)
Hotwire from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Hotwire is a reformed thief and skilled mechanic. He uses his skills to help keep his Powermaster partner, Joyride, running smoothly. The old Hotwire had a lot in common with thrill-seeking Joyride, and the similarity has not escaped the Nebulan. Much like Hi-Q saw the good in him, Hotwire strives to temper some Joyride's excesses and make him a better bot. He grudgingly accepts that Joyride tends to ignore much of his efforts, but he has to believe that if he turned out all right then everybody has a chance to make good. History Arc 3 After the first group of Transformer visitors left Nebulos, Hi-Q (working at the request of the Council of Peers) irradiated the planet's fuel supply so that it was poisonous to robots. Hotwire was at Hi-Q's side when this process was implemented. Later, Hotwire was helping fix an electrostatic oscillator, gloating that he could do it blindfolded, much to Lube's annoyance. Their task was interrupted when Goldbug, Getaway, Joyride, and Slapdash arrived to ask Hi-Q for help rebuilding Optimus Prime. The Autobots were warned that if they used Nebulon fuel they would freeze up and eventually die. Eventually Optimus Prime was rebuilt and Hi-Q decided to become his Powermaster partner in order to save his life and to defend Nebulos against Darkwing and Dreadwind (who were already Powermasters). Following his example, Hotwire quickly volunteered to be partnered to Joyride. The new Autobot Powermasters defeated Darkwing and Dreadwind. Hi-Test and Throttle were banished from Nebulos, so they took off with their partners. The Powermaster process altered the circuitry of the Autobots to the point where they could not be separated from their partners. They had to stick together, but, for the sake of Nebulon peace, the Autobots could not remain there. So they all left on the Steelhaven to meet up with the other Autobots, leaving their friend Kari behind. |People Power| In transit to the Moon Optimus Prime filled the Nebulons in on the Autobot/Decepticon war. The history lesson was interrupted by a transmission advertising the "Cosmic Carnival." Optimus and Goldbug investigated the show upon learning that their fellow Autobot Sky Lynx was part of the line-up, though the rest of the crew did not join them; the Cosmic Carnival had a very steep entrance fee, and they didn't have the currency to spare. |The Cosmic Carnival| Shortly after the group arrived on Earth, Hotwire was present during a brief skirmish with the Autobots' Advance Surveillance Unit; after the latter three had accidentally trampled the town of Border Flats while trying to join in a Christmas celebration, the Powermasters had headed out to retaliate against what they had assumed to be a Decepticon attack. The misunderstanding was quickly cleared up. |Cold Comfort and Joy| Trivia *Eric Bauza voices Hotwire. Gallery Hotwire_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Nebulans Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Autobots Category:Powermasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots